


No one shall be left Dead by Daylight

by ModelZXA (orphan_account)



Category: Dead By Daylight, Left 4 Dead 2, Megaman ZXA(Personal OC), Overwatch (Video Game), Undertale
Genre: All of the characters powers are disabled here, Frisk isn't always mute, same applies with my oc, so no saving or resetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ModelZXA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in an unfamiliar place meeting unfamiliar people(but somehow knowing their names), Yuki, Nicolas(I'll call him Nick, like in the game)There, Frisk(She'll be at the age of 18 here), and Soldier 76(I'll call him Jack, cuz' thats his real name) must work together to survive and escape a spider-like entity called The Entity and its minions, the killers.</p><p> </p><p>Contains: Swearing, Gore, and Violence.</p><p>I also will be giving each of the killers a different personality, to spice up their character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Macmillan Estate (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Remember what I said in the tags, all of the characters powers, including my own OC, are completely disabled, so Frisk cannot save, reset, or load, and so on. Same applies with my own OC.

"Wake up, survivors... Wake up, from your slumber..." A voice said. When I had awoken, so did 3 other people.

I saw a man wearing a fancy white suit with a blue shirt underneath it. I noticed he wore multiple rings on his fingers, and they had weird symbols on them. There was another man wearing a sports jacket, with the number 76 on the back. He also had a visor covering his eyes and a metal battle mask covering his face. Then, there was a woman, looked like she just turned 18. She wore a shirt that had blue and purple stripes on it, and she always had her eyes closed apparently.

"Ah, you have finally awoken." The voice said. When we looked behind us, we saw a spider-like entity weaving a web, which was soaked with blood.

"Who the hell are you, some spider demon or something?" The man with the white coat asked.

"I would recommend watching your tone, you four are in grave danger. Although, answering your question, I am an Entity. One of two godlike beings that inhabit the spirit world. The other entity is my evil opposite. You four must get OUT of here, as my evil opposite is hunting you four. Well, by hunting, I mean sending one of its 3 minions, a killer, to put you on a meathook to sacrifice you. You four must repair 5 generators to activate a switch that will open the exit gate. Beware though, as the killers will be hot on your tails at all times. You must work together, if you wish to have a chance to survive." The Entity explained, before disappearing. We then were warped to a dark place, surrounded by a dark purplish fog.

"Well, I guess before we start, we might as well learn our names first. My name's Yuki, former member of the Guardians." I said.

"The name's Nick. Don't expect me to stay long though, might die in just half in hour." The man with the white coat said. I glared at him.

"You may call me Soldier 76, though my real name is Jack Morrison. Former Strike Commander of Overwatch." The man with the visor said.

"Umm... My name is Frisk... I am the ambassador of the monsters of Mt. Ebott... and the daughter of Queen Toriel and King Asgore..." The girl with the purple and blue shirt said via sign language. Doing this, I guessed that she was mute, and couldn't talk. Suddenly, we heard loud footsteps, and the sounds of tools clanging. When we looked behind us, we saw a... thing, or man. He was carring multiple beartraps in one hand, and a big cleaver in the other. He had a stone mask covering his face completely. He wore black boots. In front of him, there was a red glow on the floor, that seemed to move in front of him wherever he went.

"RUN FOR IT!!!" I screamed, and we ran the fuck away from the man, or thing. (I'll call him the Trapper from now on, since thats what he is called in game)

We all found an exit gate. Nick ran to the switch.

"Wait! Remember, the spider demon said that we have to repair 5 generators to be able to use the switch. Everyone, split up! We'll cover more ground that way." I said. We all split up, but Frisk just stood there.

"Ugh! Frisk, follow me!" I said. She complied, and followed me. We heard the voice of the trapper.

"Little pigs, little pigs! Come out, come out wherever you are! The big bad wolf is gonna huff, he's gonna puff, he's gonna TURN YOU INTO DINNER!!!" The trapper said. Me and Frisk were running behind some collapsed brick wall. Suddenly,

**SNAP!!!**

"AAAARRRRGH!!!" I screamed. I looked at my foot, and saw that I had stepped on a beartrap. It hurt like hell. Its sharp points  stabbed through my skin. Blood trinkled down my foot fast. Suddenly, I felt a big hand grasp my back.

"FOUND YOU!!!" The trapper yelled. He heaved me up from the beartrap, severly scarring the foot that was caught in it, and he heaved me over his shoulder. I struggled to get out of his grasp as much as I could, but soon enough, he walked up to a rusty meathook.

"Oh master~ Dinner is SERVED!" The trapper said. He heaved me onto the meathook, and the hook impaled into my shoulder. I felt its sharp blade stab and impale me straight through my shoulder.

"Stay there, little pig! I am going to find more dinner!" The trapper said. He placed down a beartrap near me, before walking away. As I tried to struggle off of the hook, a spider like entity that looked identical to the first one, appeared around me. Its sharp points attempted to impale me, but hoo man, I wasn't about to die now. I grabbed the sharp leg, and struggled to push it away from me. It was extremely strong. Suddenly, I heard grass ruffling, and out came Frisk. She ran up to me, and heaved me off of the hook, making the entity disappear.

"T-t-thanks..." I said.

"Put your arm over my shoulder." Frisk said in sign language. I complied, and I put my arm over her shoulder. I heard her whisper quietly.

"Can you walk?" She whispered quietly.

"I-I think so..." I said.

"Okay. I already got a generator fixed. I left a medkit there though." She whispered quietly again. She and I made our way to the generator, which as she said, was already fixed. She picked up a medkit.

"Hold still, this might sting a little..." Frisk whispered quietly. She wrapped a bandage around my shoulder, stopping the bleeding, then she wrapped my leg up with the 2nd bandage, stopping the bleeding. For an odd reason, the pain stopped.

"T-thanks." I said.

End of Part 1!


	2. The Macmillan Estate(Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We activate the remaining generators, and get the fuck outta this god forbidden estate!

"I SMELL FOOOOD!" The Trapper said. I and Frisk immediately ran away, however, the Trapper, for a dude his size, and for all of the equipment he is carrying, he was an extremely fast runner! We soon found a wooden pallets, that had many planks. After Frisk ran past it, I tipped it over, and it clonked the Trapper on the head, knocking him back. We were able to get away from him, and find another generator, where we found Nick at, having trouble repairing it.

"Finally, bout' fucking time. This piece of shit keeps exploding on me." Nick says, suddenly, there was a small explosion of sparks.

"FUCK!" Nick cussed, guarding himself from the explosion. He stared at us.

"Well? HELP ME WITH THIS THING!" Nick yelled. We immediately began repairing the generator, and it was soon fixed, and it powered on. We also heard another generator from the middle of the estate power on.

"Okay, 3 down, 2 more to go." I said. Suddenly, I tripped on something, and it rolled to me. It was a flashlight. I picked it up, and turned it on. It worked, which was odd, but I ain't complaining.

"This could come in handy." I said. Suddenly, we heard a nearby window shatter, and we looked in that direction. It was the trapper, who was poking his head through the window.

"HERES JOHNNY!!!" The Trapper yelled. I flashed my flashlight at his face, which caused him to reel back, covering his eyes, stunning him.

"Run!" I yelled, and we ran away. We heard another generator power on.

"How fast does Jack repair these goddamn generators?!" Nick said. We found the last generator, which Jack was already repairing.

"How the fuck does this guy move so FAST???" Nick said, giving the WTF expression.

"Unlike you 3, I actually know how to sprint normally." Jack said. He fixed the generator, and it powered on.

"Thats 5 generators! Everyone, haul your asses to the exit gate!" I commanded, and we all ran to the nearest exit gate. Nick pulled the switch, but nothing happened.

"C'mon, work goddamnit!" Nick said, flipping the switch up and down.

"Keep it pulled down, Nick!" I said. Nick kept the switch down, and soon enough, the gate opened. The Trapper was sprinting towards us, but by then we had already escaped. I closed the gate, so the trapper couldn't get out.

"Looks like the trapper, just got trapped." I said, winking. Frisk chuckled, Nick groaned, and Jack facepalmed.

"Shut up wih the puns, and lets hurry the fuck outta here before he finds out how to flick switches." Nick says, and we all ran into the mist.

 

END OF CHAPTER!!!


End file.
